career_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Aircraft Instrument, Electrical and Avionics Mechanics, Technicians and Inspectors
About This Job Aircraft instrument, electrical and avionics mechanics, technicians and inspectors install, adjust, repair, overhaul and maintain complex aircraft electrical systems and electrical flight controls, such as flight data recorders, radar, communications and navigation systems. This group also includes workers who inspect instrument, electrical and avionics systems following assembly, modification, repair or overhaul. People in this occupation * provide critical safety services for the crew and passengers of the aircraft they work on, following Transport Canada regulations to maintain stringent safety standards * are employed by regional or national airline companies, architectural or engineering companies, aircraft manufacturing, maintenance and overhaul establishments, and by other aircraft operators * must have attention to detail, and good visualization skills and manual dexterity * have an interest in working with the sophisticated components and systems of modern aircraft * must have good communication skills and follow safe work practices Earnings Annual Median Salary $71,396 Hourly Rate * High: $44.04/hr * Median: $34.23/hr * Low: $23.54/hr Duties Aircraft Instrument, Electrical and Avionics Mechanics, Technicians and Inspectors * test aircraft wiring and control circuitry through voltage metering and resistance measurement * read and cross-reference extensive maintenance logs kept for the aircraft to detect patterns and predict and prevent cyclical circuit problems * review weekly accident and maintenance bulletins containing new information from the global maintenance community * conduct impartial and fair random checks on maintenance work to ensure quality and accuracy in the maintenance standards and practices of the aviation industry * periodically upgrade and patch the programmed control routines of digitized electrical and electronic control systems Special Duties Aircraft instrument mechanics and technicians These workers repair and overhaul, install, calibrate and test aircraft instruments. Aircraft instrument mechanics and technicians who work in repair and overhaul shops service and test electrical, electronic and instrument components. Aircraft electrical mechanics and technicians Aircraft electrical mechanics and technicians repair and overhaul, modify, install and test aircraft electrical systems and equipment. Avionics mechanics and technicians These workers troubleshoot, repair and overhaul, test, modify, install and inspect aircraft electronic and electrical systems and components (i.e. including communications, navigation and auto flight equipment). Avionics mechanics and technicians who work in maintenance hangars troubleshoot, repair, install and inspect aircraft systems and components. Avionics inspectors Avionics inspectors examine and test aircraft instrument, electrical and avionics systems and ensure that the installation, maintenance, repair and overhaul of these systems meet Transport Canada and company standards of performance and safety. Work Environment Aircraft instrument, electrical and avionics mechanics, technicians and inspectors typically work indoors (in hangars, repair shops or on assembly lines); inspectors and some mechanics may be required to work outdoors in hangers or on the flight line. Workers perform their tasks in a team with other aircraft trades. Shift work may be a requirement for some occupations and most repair work conducted on air crafts occurs at night. Workers may perform their duties under pressure to maintain flight schedules, which may make the job more stressful. The work environment may include unfavorable conditions such as excessive noise, dirt or unpleasant odors and individuals who work outdoors may be exposed to unfavorable weather conditions. Safety precautions must be undertaken at all times since workers may also be exposed to electrical hazards. Aircraft inspectors may have to stand, lie or kneel in awkward positions or work in high places, such as the top of jet wings and fuselages. Job Requirements Education, training & qualifications Completion of a Transport Canada approved college diploma program, experience in the trade, as well as certification is generally required. College diploma programs vary in length, from 29 weeks for Aircraft Mechanical Component Technicians to a 48-week diploma program for Aircraft Maintenance Engineer Category E (Avionics). Employers and government regulating bodies may also require other specialized aircraft training, re-certification or completion of additional examinations, such as Radiation Safety or Industrial Radiographers examinations. Some occupations may require an Aircraft Maintenance Engineer (AME) licence through a recognized Transport Canada training school or institute. Inspectors are required to obtain an Aircraft Maintenance and Inspection Certificate endorsed for the type of aircraft and power plants where they are employed Skills * Spatial Perception * Innovative * Numerical Ability * Detail-Oriented